


Teasing Hannibal Never Works For Will

by Basketballer3511



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Morning Cuddles, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Will felt like he had been bestowed with the greatest gift, getting to tease Hannibal Lecter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 115





	Teasing Hannibal Never Works For Will

The last few times Will had toyed with Hannibal he had been stabbed in the stomach with surgical precision. Clutching to the other man as he writhed in pain onto the floor. The act itself was so Will knew the other mans hurt, so that he knew to never do this to Hannibal again. 

Then there was the whole debacle at the Uffizzi Gallery, when again Hannibal had caught on to Will's plans. The knife clattering, as Will fell in unison with it. 

This time though, he played with Hannibal for Hannibal's gain, well also Will's, but for the sake of altruism, he could pretend it was solely for selfless purposes. 

"Dear Will, what are you doing?" Hannibal asked, his lip curling up in a smile as he looked down at the curly brown hair that lay on top of his chest. 

"Nothing" Will murmured, sneaking a glance up at the other man who was staring down lovingly at him. 

"You have that look" Will said, placing his palm on Hannibal's chest as he lifted his head up completely. 

His lips ghosted over Hannibal's, a smile on his face as Hannibal chased after his lips 

"You're teasing me Will" Hannibal stated, his fingers gripping the bottom of Will's hair. 

"I wouldn't dare" Will said, giving Hannibal a lopsided grin. 

"Heaven help a fool who falls in love" Hannibal stated, grazing Will's face with his fingers, tracing the perfectly sculpted line of Will's beard that he had spent the previous afternoon molding. 

"Are you a fool Dr. Lecter?" Will asked, his voice gruff as he looked into the depths of Hannibal's eyes. 

"Not in the literal sense of the world, no" Hannibal hummed, his thumb brushing over Will's lips. 

Will gave some consolation to Hannibal, letting the other man feel his lips on his, Will's beard tickling Hannibal's smooth skin. 

Hannibal let out a satisfied moan, his head falling back into the sheets as Will gave him tantalizing kisses. 

Will kissed Hannibal softly, a teasing press of lips that would have a lesser man lose their mind, but Hannibal kept himself as composed as he could, only letting tiny moans leave his mouth.

He was bare, open for Will, the other man could do anything to him in this moment. Hannibal knew this. Will knew this. 

The thought was on both of their minds, somewhere in the primal parts of their brains or maybe the part that felt love. 

Will felt like he had been bestowed with the greatest gift. Seeing Hannibal Lecter open to him, vulnerable and Hannibal, just like the times before let it happen. 

Will kissed slowly, hoping that Hannibal would lose himself so much that he would have nothing to do but flip them over, take over the kiss and show Will just how much he loved him.

In that same way, by laying there, letting Will press soft kisses into his mouth, Hannibal was showing his true love for Will and letting himself get lost in the senseless pleasure of being loved. 

How he would let Will do anything for him, even if it caused an inconvenience to Hannibal. 

They both knew the depths of Hannibal's love. Will could only hope to ever return that love to Hannibal. 

No matter how much Hannibal assured him, Will felt that he had to show Hannibal how much love he had for the other man. 

Affection had never been easy for Will, it was more soft glances, sometimes biting words. With Hannibal, it was soft touches on the shoulder, their hands meeting his . 

It was shoulder kisses at they watched the rain fall. It was Hannibal listening to classical music as he cooked and Will watched, Hannibal pretending to not notice missing food from the cutting board. 

Playing with Hannibal ultimately led to Will being played. They were equal, they were one. Two souls meshed together. 

So even as Will teased and poured his love gently into the kisses, waiting for Hannibal to tell him to stop the teasing. Will ultimately knew it would have to be him to either drop the act or let himself be tortured by his musings. 

"I can't help but feel like the fool right now" Will said, pulling himself a bit to look at the entirety of Hannibal's face. 

Hannibal's lips pulled up into a smile. "You could never be a fool Will" Hannibal said sweetly, giving Will a victory by pressing a firm kiss onto Will's lips. 

Just as quickly he pulled back, looking at Will with a neutral expression. Will gave him a cheshire grin, tucking his face into the crook of Hannibal's neck. 

"I love you" Will said into the warm skin, saying it like a promise, a vow to the man before him.

"I love you too sweet Will" Hannibal said, his words getting drowned by Will's lips kissing his again. 

"Good" Will said, fully laying himself on top of Hannibal and kissing him. Hannibal let himself smile into the kiss, let himself trace his hands up and down Will's bare back, and run his hands through Will's unruly hair. 

There would be no more playing with each other's feelings, no more lying.


End file.
